


Bus Stop

by ColdAngels



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I just had fun playing around with dialogue tbh, Please let me know if this is in character, hope you like this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAngels/pseuds/ColdAngels
Summary: Kara meets Connor at the bus stop and he offers to show her around town. Humanised AU. KxC.
Relationships: Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the short film 'Bus Stop' starring Valorie Curry (who plays Kara) and Sam Underwood; /watch?v=xfUffJwvi2k
> 
> Some dialogue/situations have been changed because it seemed to fit Connor & Karas character more lol.

It's the sound of a suitcase rolling slowly towards Connor that brings him out of his thoughts.

He glances right, in time to see a woman with a leather jacket and short blond hair sit beside him and he quickly looks away.

From the corner of his eye, he sees her park the case at her leg and remove her shoulder bag with an exasperated sigh. Connor grips the sides of the box as he hears a faint buzz and, seeing her take out a phone, he keeps his gaze on the buildings wall ahead.

"Hello?" She clears her throat, then sniffles. "No, I can't talk right now." A pause. "I can't _talk_ right now."

Connor swallows; an edge takes on her voice. This is clearly a personal call and he shifts uncomfortably as her tone becomes shaky. Upset.

"I don't even know why you're calling me, you were the one who asked me - _Yes_ , you - "

She turns away from him, and he awkwardly scrambles for his earbuds before the call can finish. Though her voice is hushed, he still catches the pain laced through.

" _Yes_ , you did, you - "

There's a beat of silence and he glances over, ipod clutched in his sweaty hand.

"…It doesn't matter." She sounds close to tears now, and his heart begins to briefly ache. Whoever she's talking to must have really hurt her. "No…no, I'm not….Because I don't wanna see you, because…." She breathes out shakily. "No, I don't want you to - Because I don't want…."

A long pause. Then.

"Okay…"

And she hangs up. Connor watches her pocket the phone and wipe her face.

The second she turns back to the wall, he begins to awkwardly bob his head in time to…well, nothing, but after a few seconds of noting her tears, and having secretly heard her call, he gives up the charade and takes out his buds.

"I'm not listening to any music," he admits sheepishly.

She looks up at him in confusion. "What?"

"I said I'm not listening to any music."

He leans over to show her the dead ipod and she blinks at it, then shakes her head in disbelief.

She pushes a tear away as he continues.

"See, I was just pretending, because you were on the phone and it seemed pretty personal."

"…So you were listening to my conversation."

It's not a question.

He hesitates.

"No." Then relents. "Well, yeah, but I was just…trying to give you some privacy…"

Connors voice trails away, and she looks off incredulously. An uncomfortable silence comes between them and he feels a pang of guilt fall into his chest. God dammit.

So to ease it a bit, he decides to be even and speaks aloud to the wall.

"I got fired today."

She looks him up and down, now noticing the box in his lap. "That sucks."

He nods and folds his arms across his stuff. "Yeah."

"At least they let you keep the stapler."

He glances at her and there's a hint of amusement in his voice. "I guess."

Another long silence.

She sniffles. "So um…why did you get fired?"

As if the box wasn't a reminder enough…

"My buddy got me drinking last night and…I was still hungover this morning." He sighs. "Hank wouldn't stop calling me a pussy and…I snapped; a fight broke out, our boss saw and, well…" He gestures to the box and the woman nods again.

"So what happened to him?"

"He's suspended."

Her eyes widen. "And _you_ got fired…?"

"Yip."

She scoffs. "Well, that's unfair."

"Incredibly."

A third lull as Connor looks at the trees starting to sway at a park nearby.

"What're you going to do?" Her voice is soft now.

He shrugs. "Get a new job?

"…What'd you _want_ to do?"

He meets her eyes, then, a baby blue and sees there's a genuine curiosity in her face.

"If you could do anything. Any job, anywhere…"

Connor's brows furrow as he mulls it over. "Maybe…a tour guide?"

She laughs to herself. "Really?"

And to his surprise, he feels himself begin to smile. "Yeah."

"Like, on a bus or…" She snorts. "One of those guys in the costumes?"

He grins and looks away to think; there's a sudden ease in the air. "I don't know," he says softly. "I just enjoy taking people around, letting them see what the town has to offer."

She keeps her gaze on him. "…Where would you do it?"

He stares ahead. "Here."

"Here…? In _Detroit_?"

He shrugs. "Why not? I've lived here for awhile. I know the place like the back of my hand."

She doesn't respond for a moment, just watching him quietly, until.

"Would you give me a tour?"

His eyes drifts to hers and she smiles shyly.

"I haven't been here long. Don't really know my way around."

From her voice, he has a feeling she _does_ know, but. hell, waiting for a bus that's never going to come has gotten pretty boring. And she does need some cheering up; this conversation isn't exactly going to do it.

So he returns the smile, her face becoming alight as he stands.

"Alright."

He watches her gather her things, then just as she goes to take the suitcase, he puts a hand out.

"Oh, I can take that if - "

"I got it, it's okay. Thank you, though."

His brown eyes take her in as she straightens, then when she looks up, he quickly turns away. "All set?"

"Yep."

"Let's go, then."

She snickers, "Lead the way."

* * *

It doesn't take long for Connor to realise there's hardly a twinge of tension in his body. With the box in both his hands and the suitcase rolling behind her, the two begin to chat away; about their school experiences, their families, and Connor even finds out her name; Kara, her aunties middle name.

They're far away from the bus stop now but neither of them seem to mind; there are plenty about anyway, and he can see Kara's having an easy time being with him. He has to admit, he's taken a likeness to her as well; she's very down to earth and funny, and has a truly lovely smile. For a second, he wonders what she thinks of him but the thought is abandoned when Kara stops on the edge of some steps and looks around.

"What about here?"

He follows suit and grins as they both sit beside one another, a respectable distance between them. Closer than they had been at the bus stop, however.

He throws a hand out. "Well, this is town centre. The um, centre of town."

She laughs. "Never would've guessed."

He grins and they immediately settle into a silence, both of them watching people either walking their dogs or talking to their friends. There's a small gathering at a cafe nearby and he nods to it.

"They make the best brownies."

She follows his gaze and her brows lift. "Really?"

"Hank says, anyway. I've never tried them."

"Allergic?"

He nods.

Kara can't help it; she smiles. "Wow, your life really does suck."

He laughs. "Yeah, well, at least I can still eat their pies."

She tilts her head to him, "Is that a recommendation?"

He turns for her eyes to catch his, and he feels his breath cut short. There's a childlike quality in her eyes. "Only if you're not allergic," he returns.

"Guess I'll have to try them as well, then."

Her gaze lingers on his a little longer, and he hurriedly stands, his cheeks flushing.

"On to the next one?"

She's already picking up her suitcase.

* * *

They've been staring at this statue for about 12 minutes now. Kara has, anyway.

Connor's been casting the occasional amused glance towards her; brows scrunched together with a finger to her lips, she frowns up at it.

Finally, her mouth opens.

"So…is it a bug?"

Connor snickers, "Nobody really knows what it is."

"Huh."

"Wanna know what I think?"

She smiles, "Be my guest."

He leans over, his voice dropping slightly. "It's where the aliens landed."

She bursts into giggles, then and Connor lets himself watch her. Another ache starts in his chest, but it's not a bad one this time.

"You a War of the Worlds fan?"

"I've read the book, but I haven't seen the movie yet."

Her mouth falls open. "Connor, it's _58 years old_!"

Her exclamation has him dissolve into his own fit of laughter and she glances from the statue to him. He manages to hold up a hand. "In my defence, I am very… _very_ lazy."

"That's not - ! How do you not have _time_ to _\- Stop laughing!"_

But he can't and she shakes her head. People around them halt to stare at him, and Kara gives an apologetic smile as she waits for him to calm down.

"Unbelievable." She folds her arms. "You have time to read a 287 page book but not watch a movie that is an hour and a half."

Eventually, he does swipe the tears away and takes in a breath to reply to her. "Kara, I told you. I'm _lazy_."

"Are you sure _that's_ not why you got fired?"

"Hey!"

He gently nudges her as they smile at each other and, again, it lingers for a little too long. For Connors liking, anyway.

He shuffles slightly away, and makes a scene of looking into his box. But he doesn't miss Karas face falling.

"So what's next?"

* * *

Despite neither of them being hungry, Connor does stop at a different cafe for a coffee each. Unlike the other, however, this one has been claimed to make the 'best'.

"It's fine…" Kara says matter of factly to her cup, and Connor sighs beside her.

"You are impossible to please."

She shrugs as he takes a long sip of his own.

They're sitting on a bench, now with a large fountain in front of them; Connors box is next to him, Karas suitcase by her leg. As the day has gone on, the people have gotten to be fewer and only a handful scatter the streets; the lights have even come on, one of which shines on Karas face.

"Everyone has their own say on what's the 'best' coffee, Connor."

He nods. "Hm. I suppose that's fair."

She takes off its lid to lick some foam, and he smiles to himself.

"So," she replaces the lid. "What's so special about this place?"

"Aside from the coffee?" He raises a brow and she rolls her eyes as he holds his cup between both hands, his gaze landing on the fountain. "Well…it was where I met Hank."

At the name, a fondness comes into his voice and she too looks out. "He doesn't seem to be just a drinking buddy," she notes.

He turns to her, then and there's a broad smile tugging at his lips. "He's my best friend. And roommate. He was actually the first person to show me around when I moved here 8 years ago."

"He became your personal tour guide?"

"I never thought about it like that." He laughs. "But yeah, he did. And that was it, really."

She sips more of her coffee, "It's a sweet story."

"It is."

A quiet falls on the two, and they watch the strangers go by as they finish off their drinks. Cars start to honk around them, people trying to get home after a long days work, and a group of teenage girls all break into nervous giggles as they sweep by one of the baristas from the cafe who is bringing in the tables and chairs.

Then, just as Connor is about to suggest dinner, a family walk by. A mother and father, swinging their 5 year old girl with her laughter bouncing off the buildings and the moment they disappear from view, he feels Kara close up beside him.

"…Kara?" His voice softens as he turns to her, and she's looking to where they had left "Are you alright?"

Nothing.

He inches closer, raising a hand to wave in front of her.

"Kara?"

"Hm?"

She blinks at him, and he smiles gently. "You okay? You zoned out there."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, don't be. Was it…did the family remind you of someone…or something?"

She shakes her head, "No, it's…nothing."

"Are you sure?" His brows furrow, though she gives him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure, Connor."

He reluctantly leans away, still watching her and she begins to gather her things. It's only when she stands does he pick up his box and nod in the direction of a burger joint he's favoured since coming here.

"Sure, I could go for something to eat."

* * *

It's a small, run down area, with plastic chairs & tables and smudges on the blackboards. But it still holds the inviting smell of beef patties and bacon. And thankfully, it's empty.

The two place their orders before taking a seat across from one another, and Kara is the first to say something with a raised brow.

"So this is the place to get a burger?"

Connor grins as he glances at the decor, hands folded in front of him. "I know, it's not the ritz, but…" He shrugs. "Hank introduced it to me. And he has good taste, when he isn't drunk."

She nods. "I guess I can trust his judgment, then."

"I mean, _technically_ , you're trusting mine."

The grimace on his face causes Kara to smile, and she moves forward slightly. "So what you're _saying_ is, if this burger is disgusting, then I'm blaming you?"

He holds up a hand. "Wait…no, I didn't say that…" She breathes out a laugh and he points a finger at her, "Kara, you're blaming _him_."

She shakes her head and his mouth falls agape.

"Connor, you _said_ \- "

"No - _Kara_ \- "

But she's already giggling into her hand, her eyes on his as he begins to laugh softly at her. As they subside, Connor feels a calmness settle in him and he lets himself rest in it. He quietly watches Kara compose herself, a flush coming onto her cheeks as she glances away.

"Sorry, that was…I don't know _why_ that was so funny…"

"Kara, it's okay."

The softness in his voice has her look back at him, and his brown eyes now hold a warmth; one she hadn't noticed the entire day. She feels the heat in her face go down, her mouth closed and the giggles forgotten as he holds her gaze. For the first time since their encounter, she realises, and it sparks something in her.

To both their surprise, she's the one to break first.

"Do…" She clears her throat. "Um, do you think you and Hank will stay friends?"

His brows furrow, "What?"

"You…you said he got suspended, and…"

"Oh." He leans away. "Um…yeah…I'm sure we will…"

She nods as he blinks at her.

"Good."

He reaches a hand over to hers. "Kara…"

But the moment's gone when the bell above the door chimes and two figures enter; Kara keeping her head down as she draws her hand back and the duo listen to them take their orders, the calmness in Connor earlier slowly being replaced by hurt and something akin to dread when he feels one of them look his way.

"….Kara?"

Connor watches her look behind him, and the happiness on her face vanishes. Her voice has an edge to it as she keeps her gaze on the tabletop.

"What'd you want, Gavin?"

Then he feels eyes on him again, and Gavin scoffs.

"Who's he?"

Kara sighs. " _He's_ my friend."

Gavin silently takes this in, his eyes flickering between them before he juts a thumb to the wall. "Can I talk to you? Please?"

"No. Gavin - "

"Kara - "

"I don't want to - "

"Just a minute."

Karas eyes settle on Connor, and he looks back. They're both thinking the same thing; get up and leave. But…

"You don't want me to make a scene now, do you?"

Her heart sinks and Connor watches her reluctantly push back her chair to walk over to him; as they begin to talk in hushed whispers, he stares ahead.

He feels Gavin point at him.

"Who's that guy?"

Kara pushes it down. "It doesn't _matter_ , Gavin, what'd you want?"

"I…I want to talk to you about this morning."

"What could you _possibly_ have to say after how you acted?"

"It just…" He sighs. "It ended badly."

She barks out a laugh. "Yeah, no _shit_ it ended badly. And you watched me pack all my crap up with nowhere to go."

It's the break in her voice that has Connor glance over, and an anger stirs in him when he sees Gavin attempt to console her.

She bursts into tears, then and both men watch as she covers her face. Gavin makes a grab for her arms, but she starts back and glares up at him.

" _Don't - "_

"Kara, babe - "

"Don't touch me." She's breathing heavily now and Gavin stares helplessly as she wipes her face.

"I'm sorry, okay? I acted like an asshole."

She swallows. "You always act like an asshole."

"Kara - "

"Order 612?!"

They all turn to see the cook place a plastic bag on the counter. For a second, nobody moves, then remembering where he is, Gavin steps away with his friend joining him. When the cook leaves, Connor carefully gets up for the bag as Kara comes over for her suitcase. With the box under his arm, they quietly exit the diner together.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor watches her closely; she’s a few steps ahead, lost in her thoughts with one hand jammed in the pocket of her jacket and the other trailing her suitcase behind. He shifts the box slightly and hurries to catch up with her, unsurprised to see silent tears trailing her cheeks.

When she catches him looking, she hurriedly wipes them away.

“Shit. Sorry you had to see that, Connor…”

“No - Kara - “

“It’s…” She sighs heavily. “It’s so… _complicated_. _”_

He frowns. “What is?”

A laugh chokes out of her and she lifts a hand. “Dealing with him. With his… _problems_.”

“You don’t have to, you know.”

She nods, catching his eye as he hurries to match her pace. “Yeah.”

He smiles and looks ahead. “I’m proud of you.”

“You are?”

“For walking out like that,” he continues. “It must’ve been difficult.”

She swallows, shrugs, “You just…you reach a point where you’re done.”

“Mm.”

“And…” She sniffs. “I’m sorry for - “

“Kara…” He laughs softly as they look at each-other. “It’s okay.”

A watery smile tugs her lips and he returns a gentle one, but she looks off into the distance to wipe her face. “Yeah. Thanks, Connor.”

His brows furrow. “What for?”

There’s a beat of silence.

“For um - for being my tour guide today.”

“Oh.” He grins. “Well, it was my pleasure.”

“We should visit that cafe sometime.”

There’s a hint of interest in her voice and he feels that ache sink into him again. Just the thought of spending more time with her…

“How about tomorrow?” The words fall out before he can think on them.

She hesitates, “Tomorr….oh, um - “

“You don’t - have to, sorry, I wasn’t -

“No, Connor - “

“You can say no - “

She smiles, “Connor…”

He looks sideways at her. “Yeah?”

“I’m going to my sisters.” She watches him, and as expected, his face falls. “Just to sort everything out.”

“Oh.”

“Mm. It’s um - “

“You were…headed there this morning - “

“Yeah.”

His heart sinks and he focuses in on not dropping the box. They walk together in an uneasy silence, until.

“But we can catch up - “

He looks at her. “Of course.”

She nods quickly. "Sometime, when this is all over... “

“If I don’t have a job by then, you mean.”

A laugh bubbles out of her, “Right.”

A beat.

“I mean, I _hope_ you have a job - “

He snorts with laughter, “Yeah - “

“I didn’t - “

“I know, it’s - “

They both fall into a heap, Karas face reddening with embarrassment as she tries to defend herself, but Connor moves closer to wrap an arm around her.

“It’s fine, Kara.”

She nods, then and her voice dies in her throat. It takes a moment, with Connor watching her carefully, but he finally relaxes when Kara gives in and rests her head on his shoulder.

She sighs in content and they stay like that for a few minutes, enjoying each-others company with the only sound being her suitcase behind them as they walk on towards…what is a bus stop, he’s assuming. He leans his head against hers and an immediate peacefulness floats into his body; again, he wonders if she feels the same and he steals a glance at her face. There’s a small smile on her lips, her eyes sparkling from the streetlights and he…he wants to…

“You wondered why I was watching that family.”

The words cut through his reverie, but he pushes it down as she continues.

“I….” She keeps her eyes in front of them. “I’ve always wanted to be a mother.” He doesn’t look away from her as she takes in a shaky breath. “But…none of the guys I’ve dated have wanted children and…I’m…”

“You’re not too old.”

Her gaze briefly meets his and she scoffs, “I’m 32, Connor.”

He tightens his hold on her, “That’s not - “

“It _is_.”

“It’s really not.” When she doesn’t respond, he continues. “One woman had twins at 74.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

He laughs, “I don’t…I mean, does it?”

She snickers beside him, “Kind of.”

“Then yes.”

She’s grinning now and he smiles gently down at her, his voice soft.

“You’ll meet someone before then, though, Kara.”

She glances up. “Promise?”

He hugs her to him and she leans into it. “I promise.”

They drift into another silence, a comfortable one; with the streets empty and the lights glowing above them, the hum of her suitcase and the occasional jingle from his box being the only sounds around them, as cliche as it sounds, Connor really wishes this didn’t have to end.

But it does of course.

They soon reach the bus stop, and Kara gingerly unwinds herself from him as she goes to sit on the bench. Connor leans against the glass across from her just as she takes out her phone.

“Shit, I missed a call from her.”

He doesn’t have to ask who ‘her’ is; she presses the green button, then holds it to her ear.

“Hey, Mel…”

The voice on the other end sounds….well, furious. Rightfully so, and Connor winces. Kara casts him an apologetic glance, but he shakes his head and she turns away.

“No - Mel, I’m - I’m waiting for a bus now.”

_“Now? Why didn’t you get on the one this morning?”_

“I…” She looks back at him and he smiles warmly. Her face softens. “I met someone.” Then it dawns on her and she blanches. “Not like that - no, we….he showed me around Detroit, it was really nice…”

_“But you’ve already - “_

“Shhh!”

Connor laughs as a blush begins to rise on her cheeks. She’s so….

“I just…” Karas voice is low. “I needed it.”

Her sister’s quiet; they both are, and his heart drops when he makes out the sight of the last bus approaching.

“Okay. Okay, thanks Mel.” She looks up, then and stands to grab her things. “Hey, I gotta go. My ride’s here. I’ll see you soon.”

The headlights illuminate her hair as she pockets the phone, and drags her suitcase further out onto the pavement. Connor follows after, his box settled on the bench, and he stands beside her as they watch the bus near them.

But before it reaches its stop, Kara pushes her case aside to throw her arms around him. For a few seconds, Connor stands there in stunned silence, then feeling her chin on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, and the weight of her body against his…he slowly hugs her back.

The sound of the door opening makes them part, and Kara shyly avoids his eyes as she takes her case again. Just when she gets to the first step -

“Kara?”

She turns to meet his gaze. “Yeah?”

“I’m really glad to have met you.”

She smiles, fully, and steps forward to kiss his cheek. “You too, Connor.”

With a final hug, he watches her board the bus; not missing the glare the driver gives him. But he’s only looking at her. And when she sees him, there’re tears in her eyes.

* * *

Connor waits for the bus to disappear out of sight before sitting on the bench and taking out his own phone. Hank picks up on the fourth ring.

_“Connor? What the fuck are you ringing me so late for?”_

“Could you pick me up? I missed the last bus.”

_“For fucks sake, it’s 12 in the goddamn morning! What’ve you been doin’ all day?”_

“I was…” He smiles. “Preoccupied.”

_“…Alright, but you owe me.”_

“Of course.”


End file.
